l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Lion
Secrets of the Lion was the first source book for the Lion Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. Credits * Writing: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Travis Herrman, Aaron Medwin, Jed Carleton, Eric Steiger * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yaties * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction "The Lion's Den", Part One: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou * Customs of the Lion Clan * History of the Lion Clan ** Denouncement of ancestral testimony ** Acquisition of the Fox lands ** Book of Sun Tao written ** Founding of the Ikoma Spymaster academy ** Matsu Itagi journeys into the Shadowlands ** Hantei Yugozohime fostered to the Lion ** Battle of the Great Climb ** Kitsu Taiko becomes the Master of Fire ** The return of the Unicorn Clan ** The second Day of Thunder ** Succession of the daimyo ** The Test of the Jade Champion ** Storms Over Matsu Castle ** Loss of the Ikoma Histories ** Attacks on the Land of the Dead ** Reinstatement of the Akodo ** Succession of the daimyo ** Theft of the Histories ** The Battle of Firefly River ** The War of Spirits begins ** Collapse of Beiden Pass ** Succession of the daimyo ** Campaign in the Crane lands ** The Imperial Bastard is revealed ** Alliance With the Phoenix ** Death of Toturi I ** Destruction of the Dragonfly Clan ** Burning of the Kitsu Tombs ** The Island in the Mist ** Betrothal of Ikoma Otemi ** Aikune betrays the Lion ** Toshi Ranbo Falls ** The Shogun * New Mechanics ** New Disadvantages *** Old *** Elderly ** New Courtier Abilities ** Complete Lion Technique Feat List * Banners and Standards ** Fukiniki ** Gohei ** J'uma Jirushi ** Ko'uma Jirushi ** Nobori ** Sashimono The Akodo (page 15) * Fiction "The Lion's Den", Part Two: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou in the Akodo lands * Highways of the Akodo Provinces * Major Akodo Holdings ** Ninkatoshi (L9) *** Souls of Honor *** Hitai *** Akodo Hakuseki ** Shiro Akodo (L13) *** The Estates of Akodo Kaneka *** Yu Seido ** Kokoro Nezuban Mori *** Kokoro Nezuban Seido *** Hideout of the Forest-Killers ** The Plains of Battle *** Bannin Mura * Minor Akodo Holdings ** Oiku (L5) *** Jin Seido *** Akodo Ninsei ** Renga Murai (L8) *** Akodo Jusho *** House of the Steadfast Oak ** Shiro no Shinin *** Dojo of the Deathseekers *** Akodo Setai *** Akodo Fumio ** The Ruins of Shiro Shimizu * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** Shiro sano Ken Hayai (L3) ** The Akodo Estates in Ryoko Owari Toshi * Important Akodo NPC ** Akodo Ginawa ** Akodo Senke ** Akodo Ijiasu * Vassals of the Akodo Family ** The Katai family *** Rengai Torid-e ** The Seizuka family *** Seizuka Shiro * Akodo Mechanics ** Ancestors *** Akodo Hari *** Akodo Ikawa *** Akodo Minobe *** Akodo Yokutsu ** The Lion Wardens ** Akodo Armor ** Akodo Blades The Ikoma (page 31) * Fiction "The Lion's Den", Part Three: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, Ikoma Seikono and Ikoma Sume in the Ikoma lands * Major Ikoma Holdings ** Toshi no Meiyo Gisei (L1) *** Meiyo Seido *** Kwai *** House of the Morning Dew *** Kimiko *** Firefly Plains Trading Grounds ** The Ikoma Libraries *** Ikoma Yosei *** Ikoma Koriyoto *** Ikoma's Eye * Minor Ikoma Holdings ** Shiranai Toshi (L6) *** Blazing Sun *** Ikoma Jonetsu *** The Estate of Ikoma Otemi ** Mura sano Eiyu ni Suru (L2) *** Ikoma Norito *** Inn of the Hero ** Kyuden Ikoma (L10) * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** House of the Imperial Census ** The Shrine of Ikoma Tsanuri * Important Ikoma NPCs ** Ikoma Sume, Ikoma Family Daimyo ** Ikoma Fudai ** Ikoma Otemi * Vassals of the Ikoma Family ** The Hosokawa family *** Shiro Kyube *** Hosokawa Mura ** The Murame family *** Murame Toshi *** Murame Dojo * Ikoma Mechanics ** The Open Hand of the Lion Dojo ** Ancestors *** Ikoma Kyube *** Ikoma Tsanuri *** Ikoma Noritobe *** Ikoma Komori The Kitsu (page 46) * Fiction "The Lion's Den", Part Four: with Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Kitsu Juri in Shiro sano Ken Hayai * Major Kitsu Holdings ** Shiro sano Ken Hayai (L3) *** Shrine of the First Five *** Kitsu Hatsue *** Golden Spider Dojo *** Kitsu Reizo ** Rugashi (L4) *** Hano Sake Shop *** Itamito *** Toratama's Silver Heaven *** Toratama *** Gi Seido ** Foshi (L7) *** Kitsu Seiyoko ** Bishamon Seido (L11) *** Ceaseless Vigil Watch * Minor Kitsu Holdings ** Blue Chrysanthemum Village *** Iwao * Extra-Territorial Kitsu Holdings ** Shinden Yuisho *** Kitsu Huiyuan no Shiryo ** The Lion Hall of Ancestors *** Kitsu Tanoyame ** The Kitsu Tombs (L19) * Important Kitsu NPCs ** Kitsu Juri, Daimyo of the Kitsu Family ** Kitsu Dejiko ** Kitsu Hisashi * Vassals of the Kitsu Family ** The Ise family *** Tsumekurachi Kitsu Shinden ** The Noroko family *** Hisui Shinden *** Noroko Dojo * Kitsu Mechanics ** Ancestors *** Kitsu Motso *** Kitsu Toju *** Kitsu Hariko *** Kitsu Tendo *** Kitsu Tokuo ** The Forgotten Ancestors *** Matsu Yukimira *** Shiba Konyo *** Mirumoto Tsudaro The Matsu (page 63) * Fiction "The Lion's Den", Part Five: with Matsu Nimuro and Miya Hatori in Shiro Matsu * Roads of the Matsu provinces * Major Matsu Holdings ** Tonfajutsen (L12) *** Chushimbu Shiro - Central Castle *** Matsu Suburi *** Matsu Hirobumi ** Kenson Gakka - Humility's Lesson (L14) *** Matsu Kouji *** Kenson Mura - Humble Village *** Matsu Shinjiki *** Yaruki Jukko no Tera - Temple of Courageous Reflection *** Festival of the Humble Turtle ** Shiro no Yojin - Castle of Vigilance (L15) *** Matsu Masahide ** Kaeru Toshi - Captured City (L17) *** Matsu Yorinobu *** Ikoma Harunaga *** The Bazaar of a Hundred Fortunes ** Shiro Matsu (L18) *** Makoto Seido *** Rei Seido * Minor Matsu Holdings ** Kyakuchu Mura - Footnote Village (L16) *** Matsu Maruoka *** Toturi Tsudao's Command Post *** Emerald Lily Teahouse * Extra-Territorial Holding ** Nishi no Shiro Western Castle ** Beiden Overlook * Important Matsu NPCs ** Matsu Nimuro, Lion Clan Champion ** Matsu Ketsui, Matsu Family Daimyo ** Matsu Domotai * Vassals of the Matsu Family ** The Ikeda family *** Kaminari Shiro *** Ikeda Toshi ** The Koritome family *** Shiro Koritome *** Koritome Toshi * New Magic Items ** Matsu no Kin-iro Oyoroi, the Golden Armor of the Matsu Family ** Hoete Arashi Hata Jirushi, Banner of the Roaring Tempest, Ancestral Standard of the Lion Clan ** Kyouranken - Blade of Fury, Ancestral Sword of the Matsu Family * New Ancestors ** Matsu Shouko ** Matsu Yukari ** Matsu Agetoki ** Matsu Meikuko The Kitsu Tombs (page 81) * The Kitsu Tombs ** The Grounds ** The First Floor ** The Second Floor ** The Third Floor *** Revenge *** Okura's Remnant ** The Fourth Floor *** The Shrine of the Ancients ** The First Level of the Tombs ** The Second Level of the Tombs ** The Third Level of the Tombs Behind the Veil (page 87) * The Shimizu family ** Shimizu Yokai * Nikushimi * The Kitsu * Kitsu Spiritual Abilities * The Legacy of the Forge Maps (page 95) * The Lion Territory Map * The Kitsu Tombs Map Secrets of the Crab